Opuestos no tan opuestos
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Ginny y Draco estaban comprometidos. Y digo estaban, porque las cosas entre el hurón y la pelirroja no van bien, tanto por un lío de faldas como el recuerdo de un cabeza rajada de ojos color verde esmeralda.
1. Sorpresa y Preguntas Desagradables

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresa y Preguntas Desagradables**

Habían peleado. Y esta vez, no era tan sencillo.

Ginny llegó a su departamento, cansada, triste, desolada. Todo se había ido al caño, ya nada quedaba del idílico romance. Pero… ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de que esto pasara?

Así es: Ambos eran culpables.

**Flashback:**

Ginny venía de un intenso entrenamiento con su equipo, los Holyhead Harpies, ya que tenían que prepararse para la semifinal del sábado contra el Puddlemere United: Oliver Wood era un excelente guardián, lo que complicaba bastantes a los cazadores. Además, la presión era mayor sobre Ginny ya que ambos pertenecieron a la misma casa en Hogwarts y Wood era un ferviente admirador de su hermano, Charlie.

Así que decidió pasar al departamento de su novio para poder descansar en sus brazos como una niña. Sólo él podía hacer que dejara por un momento su vertiginoso ritmo de vida y hacer cable a tierra. Sonrío al pensar en el efecto que producía en ella… ¿Qué le provocaría ella a él? Con la gente era frío, distante, cínico. Pero sólo ella podía ver a la persona cálida, cariñosa e insegura que había detrás de esa coraza. ¿Sería ese el efecto que ella producía en Draco Malfoy?

Pensando en eso, abrió la puerta con su llave y entró. Pero lo que vio la descolocó de inmediato. Una chica de cabello rubio, largo y liso, curvilínea, de ojos azules, estaba en el sillón: Su vestido, negro, ajustado y corto, dejaba ver casi en su totalidad sus piernas perfectas.

- Hola ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó la desconocida.

- Delilah ¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz desde la cocina. A Ginny se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver a Draco, con una camisa blanca, un delantal de cocina negro y sosteniendo una sartén.

- Ginny, yo…

- Hola, disculpa por no haberme presentado. –dijo la pelirroja, tratando de mantener el control. –Me llamo Ginevra Weasley, soy… -Pero la pelirroja quedó de una pieza cuando la chica preguntó.

- ¿Tú eres la que hizo aquella magnífica jugada el año pasado, en el Mundial de Quidditch?

- La misma. –Contestó, orgullosa de su jugada maestra, la _Evasiva Weasley. _

- Al oír aquello, la rubia se enfureció e intentó pegarle a Ginny, pero ella fue más rápida y la esquivó.

- Tienes muy malos reflejos, deberías practicar. – Respondió con sorna.

- Por tu culpa mi novio me dejó. – Respondió entre bufidos.

- Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que haya abierto los ojos. –Le contestó, irónica y le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita. Se sintió una risa disimulada, que fue sofocada tanto por la mirada de Delilah como por el gesto que hizo Ginny con su mano.

- Vamos a ver que tanto te dura el cuento de hadas con este bombón. -Dijo, mientras tomaba el bolso y miraba triunfante a Ginny, mientras ésta la fulminaba con la mirada. La chica se dio vuelta para ver a Draco, aún con la sartén, la que desapareció al instante.

- Ginny, yo… - el chico no sabía que decir, pero sí sabía que nada bueno se venía.

- ¿Quién era esa golfa, Draco? –preguntó enojada.

- Ginny… -Trataba de parecer tranquilo, pero no podía: los ojos de la chica brillaban de furia, lo que significaba que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo por contenerse y no torturarlo ahí mismo.

- Contéstame.

- Delilah Poulain, una compañera de trabajo que trata de conquistarme. – Dijo, sin importarle mucho.

- Ah, entonces pensabas dejarte querer por ella. –Dijo ácidamente.

- Ginny, sabes que te amo. – Le dijo el rubio, mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de los brazos. - ¿Por qué me estás haciendo una escena de celos? –Cuando escuchó, sus palabras, supo que era hombre muerto.

- Te hago la "escena de celos" porque tienes una novia con la que supuestamente te vas a casar – Le dijo, mientras enterraba su dedo índice en el pecho de él. -Y creo que desde el día que comenzamos a salir, quedó claro que seríamos fieles a la persona, en el caso que la amara, claro está.

- ¿Y por qué yo no puedo estar celoso de tus compañeros de equipo, del finado de Potter, al que todavía amas como una estúpida? –Preguntó amargamente.

Silencio total. Había tocado un capítulo complicado para ella. Pero debía reaccionar, no se doblegaría ante él.

- Mis compañeros de equipo están casados o tienen relaciones estables, en donde nadie se deja querer por otro que no sea su pareja. –Dijo esto último con gran énfasis. – Y sería bastante estúpido que estuvieras celoso de un cadáver.

- Dime algo¿Alguna vez has deseado morir para poder estar a su lado, en el cielo o en donde demonios esté? – Draco se lo dijo suavemente, con un dejo de tristeza e impotencia.

- ¿Y tú, volver a ser un mujeriego? –Preguntó, tratando de evadir la pregunta anterior: no era capaz de reconocer que muchas veces había pensado en dejarse caer, unirse al polvo y desaparecer…

- No has contestado mi pregunta, pelirroja.

- Tampoco has contestado la mía, huroncito.

Se miraron fijamente, con rabia, con miedo, con ganas de dejarse llevar por la pasión y olvidar esta estupidez. Pero el orgullo los cegó y ninguno cedería ante el otro. Y Ginny lo sabía muy cuando se quitó el anillo de compromiso que Draco le había dado.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en que me amas si tienes a otra en el sofá, esperando ser llevada a la cama.

- Y tampoco puedo estar con una chica que me engaña con un muerto. Aunque no me hayas contestado, asumo que tu respuesta era afirmativa.

- Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. –Salió del departamento, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y tranquilizándose con un "no vale la pena llorar por él"

**Fin flashback**

Bajó de su scooter y entró rápidamente a su loft, dio un portazo y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando amargamente. Había temido el día en que su nube de felicidad desapareciera por completo. _Hay veces en que simplemente, no soy puede ir contra la corriente_, pensó, armándose de ánimos para levantarse, ir a la nevera y calentar una pizza en el microondas.

Vio que tenía mensajes en su contestadora y suspiró _En la peor fecha se me ocurrió terminar… que importa, mientras más tiempo pasa, peor es_. Y con un movimiento de su varita, la máquina comenzó a decir cada uno de los mensajes: eran tres.

_Ginny, soy Hermione. Quería invitarte a cenar mañana, ya que Ron y Joanne quieren darte los mejores ánimos para que derrotes al equipo de Wood, ya que ellos eliminaron a las Cannons… _-Hermione suspiró. –_No sé que le ven a ese estúpido deporte_ – dijo en voz baja, lo más probable para que su marido e hija no la oyeran decir tamaña barbarie. – _Y no intentes matarme por lo que dije… Si Harry estuviera vivo o peor, si Draco me oyera decir eso…_ -Ginny le contestó a la máquina, desganada. –Draco ya no existe, pero que importa… Todos estarán felices…_ -así que te veo mañana a las ocho. Nos vemos!_

Un pitido. Un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de sus compañeros de equipo.

_HOLA GINNY!!! _–Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera atinó a taparse los oídos: estaba tan acostumbrada a aquellos mensajes descabellados que le hacían subir el ánimo._ – SÓLO QUERÍAMOS DEJARTE ESTE MENSAJE DE ÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIMO!!! _– La chica sonrío: sabían que andaba algo tristona porque las cosas con su no… ex-novio últimamente no iban bien._ –Y PUEDES HACERLE SABER AL DRAGONCITO QUE SI TE HACE SUFRIR, SE LAS VERÁ CON NOSOTROS. PERO LUEGO DE NUESTRA VICTORIA, CLARO ESTÁ. ¿TE PARECE? BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… _

La comida estaba lista, un nuevo pitido de la contestadora y estaba por darle un mordisco a su deliciosa pizza, pero todo se detuvo ahí:

_Ginny, soy yo._ –Silencio por parte de la chica y de la contestadora. – _Sé que no quieres_ _volver a saber de mí, pero al menos ármate de paciencia¿si?._ – Silencio en la contestadora nuevamente, pero no por parte de la pelirroja. –Maddito puedco. –contestó con la boca llena de comida. – _Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han ido muy bien,_ _pero no tires todo por la borda… ella no me importa, no es nada para mí…_ - ENOTOCES QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO AHÍ –gritó enrabiada…. –_Descansa bien, cuando estés más serena, hablamos frente a frente._

- Ah no huroncito. Si crees que esto es una pataleta, pues te equivocaste de persona. –Dejó el plato y comenzó a buscar en su cartera el iPod y comenzó a escuchar una canción de Avril Lavigne, llamada "Tomorrow". Y maldijo por lo bajo cuando comenzó a oírla, ya que la letra comenzó a tocar cada una de las fibras de su dolido corazón, logrando que las lágrimas se escaparan sin control.

Al final de la canción, se secó los ojos y habló casi en un susurro.

- Mañana tal vez todo cambie... para siempre. - Cerró sus ojos, tratando de que no lloraran más.

Pero siguió llorando, silenciosamente, toda la noche.

* * *

_**Si, quién lo diría: un Draco - Ginny. Pero esta pareja es mi placer culpable, al igual que Harry y Hermione. Aunque no sé cuál es el gusto de retratar a Hermione embarazada antes de tiempo... pero tal vez es sólo el juego psicológico de sacar el lado B de la castaña, lo cuál es bueno.**_

_**No tengo mucho tiempo, se supone que debo estudiar para mi certamen de física, pero la verdad es que llevo estudiando bastante la materia y necesitaba relajarme.**_

_**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no, ok?**_

_**Un abrazo gigante, que estén bien.**__**  
**_

_**Sophie.**_


	2. No te necesito por ahora

**Capítulo 2: No te necesito… por ahora.**

Ginny despertó con dolor de cuello, los audífonos de su iPod en sus oídos molestando bastante, hambre y la cara completamente mojada: había llorado toda la noche. Y al abrir sus ojos y no poder soportar la luz del sol, asumió que estaban hinchadísimos.

- No es la primera vez que lloro por ti, pero si la última. – Habló mientras se levantaba del sillón. – Así que, bienvenida a la soltería Ginny Weasley. Y más vale que elijas mejor la próxima vez. – Y se dirigió al baño, para zambullirse en la tina y relajarse durante 30 minutos con un exquisito baño de espumas, con formas de pelotas de quidditch. Tan relajante fue, que se quedó dormida y sólo despertó cuando sintió frío y el cuerpo lleno de espumas.

- ¿Qué… qué…? –dijo somnolienta, pero despertó de inmediato. -¡Por Merlín, Morgana y Agripa! NECESITO DUCHARME AHORA. – Y de inmediato, el agua comenzó a caer, pero estaba congelada. – Disculpa, pero por muy apurada que esté no quiero morir de hipotermia. – Y ahora, el agua estaba hirviendo. - ¡Auch¿No conoces el término medio? – La ducha dio un respingo de agua caliente, lo que provocó otro alarido por parte de la pelirroja y luego… el agua tenía la temperatura ideal. Así que terminó de lavarse y fue a su vestidor, en donde eligió una polera con tirantes de color verde, minifalda café claro y zapatillas. Su pelo iba suelto, completamente mojado (le gustaba que se secara al viento) y su cara sin una gota de maquillaje. Vio la hora en el reloj que le había regalado su madre, igual al que había en La Madriguera, y su estómago rugió. El hambre la consumía, pero estaba atrasada. "Ya no reclames tanto, comeremos en la cafetería.". Y con su varita, atrajo la escoba, junto con su bolso deportivo y desapareció.

De inmediato, apareció en una cafetería del callejón Diagon. El equipo había acordado juntarse ahí para poder planear los detalles de la presentación final, al estilo de las finales mundiales de quidditch. Así que buscó un grupo de seis personas, bastante ruidoso y con los mesones llenos de comida.

- ¡Ginny! - Exclamaron Jessica, Sarah y Chloe. - ¡Pero que guapa te ves!

- Oh si, te ves guapísima... -dijeron Hugh, Robert y Sean, con una cara de babosos, logrando que Ginny se sonrojara de nerviosismo.

- Hugh, será mejor que te comportes. -Respondió Jessica muy seria. - O ya verás lo que te espera en casa. - Ellos se habían casado el año pasado en Irlanda (sus padres eran de allá) e ingresaron al equipo luego de una larga temporada en las Avispas de Winbourne.

- Si cariño. -Contestó suavemente.

- Lo mismo va para ti, Robert. - Contestó Chloe. - No te estoy obligando a estar conmigo, pero si sigues mirando así a Ginny, te rompo la cara. - Después de tanto tiempo sacándose celos entre ellos, al fin declararon su amor el uno por el otro. Lo único malo: les encantaba provocarse.

- Soy tu hermana y no te puedo retar, Sean, pero sí puedo hablar con Melinda y... exagerar un poco. Ya sabes como somos nosotras... - Esta vez fue Sarah la que habló.

- No te atreverías... - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Sabes que sí. - Le dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

- Y no sé por qué tanto alboroto. - Dijo Robert. - Uno: Ginny nunca se viste de manera tan provocativa, a menos que sea para una cena. Y debo decirte pelirroja, que el negro es tu color.

- Muy cierto. -Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Y dos, todas ustedes ven a Draco y se derriten por él. Especialmente tú Chloe. - Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. -Al parecer, a todas les gustan los chicos malos.

- Es que no se puede negar lo que es bueno. - Dijo Chloe suavemente.

- ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE CHLOE SOMERVILLE?! - Robert se levantó exaltado y la aludida se colocó detrás de sus amigas murmurando para sí "¡Yo y me estúpida bocota!". Ginny, cansada de estar tanto rato parada y más encima sin haber probado bocado, se sentó en el último puesto libre.

- No te alteres, ha dicho una gran verdad. - Contestó y tomó una tostada con mermelada. -Lo único malo es que el bastardo tiene el ego de la torre más alta de Hogwarts y trae a una perra a su departamento.

- ¿QUE?

- Lo que acaban de oír. - Dijo pausadamente. - Ayer rompí con él. - Y fue inevitable: todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente.

Todos se miraron: ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Jessica y Sarah se colocaron al lado de Ginny para abrazarla, Robert hizo aparecer un gran ramo de rosas, Hugh hizo que los platos levitaran hacia la cocina, dejando espacio para el desayuno especial que Sean pidió. Luego, muchas cajas de pañuelos descartables estaban sobre la mesa y Chloe sacó de su cartera la biblia de las rupturas amorosas: "El Diario de Bridget Jones".

- Chloe, antes comenzar con el ritual. - Dijo Hugh, mientras le entregaba una caja abierta de pañuelos descartables a Ginny para que se secara las lágrimas. - Debería contarnos lo que le hizo ese canalla, leer lo que dice el librito y por último, reventar a esa rata de alcantarilla.

- Los que aprueban la moción. - Dijo Jessica solemnemente: todos estaban de acuerdo, sobretodo con la última parte. - Muy bien Ginny, cuéntanos lo que te hizo esa rata asquerosa.

Se sirvió un sorbo de chocolate y les contó lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Y como no quería volver a llorar, comenzó a comer de manera compulsiva las tostadas, casi al punto de atragantarse. Cuando terminó, todos tenían los puños cerrados o el ceño fruncido. Había que hacer pagar al hurón.

Sin embargo, Chloe, estaba tranquila, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, mientras leía la página donde aparecían los propósitos de año nuevo.

- Querida Ginny, la biblia dice que debes encontrar un novio amable y sensato - cosa que Draco no es - y no establecer lazos afectivos con ninguno de los siguientes tipos: alcohólicos, - Draco -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo- trabajólicos, - Draco - fóbicos al compromiso, personas con novias o esposas, - obviamente, la perra no tomó en cuenta esa regla - mirones, - Draco- megalómanos, - Draco - gilipollas emocionales o pervertidos. - Chloe cerró el libro y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Cómo no va a haber alguien mejor que ese idiota, si eres una persona maravillosa?

Todos la miraban fijamente. Ginny les devolvió la mirada a cada uno de ellos y suspiró.

- Porque esa persona está bajo seis pies de tierra.

**OºOºO**

Draco estaba en su oficina, encerrado, caminando de un lado a otro, con su celular en la mano. Quería hablar con Ginny, necesitaba explicar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que no fue capaz de hacerlo en el momento oportuno. _Pero ella exageró todo, se puso una furia cuando vio a Delilah en el sillón! _le decía su cabeza, pero otra voz le contestó_ ¿Estás seguro que nada iba a pasar entre tú y Delilah?_ No lo podía negar: ella era una chica muy atractiva, pero su corazón estaba con Ginny... aunque ella siguiera recordando al finado de Potter.

Decidió llamarla, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de Delilah.

- ¿No te dijo mi secretaria que no quería ver ABSOLUTAMENTE A NADIE? -Preguntó ofuscado.

- Draco, querido. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -Le preguntó seductoramente, mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba el teléfono de las manos. -Ah, conque la chica Weasley te tiene taaaan estresado. - Draco le dio la espalda, pero ella lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a hacer un masaje.

- Ya, déjame ¿Quieres? -Le dijo, quitándole las manos de su espalda.

- Oh, vamos Draco, ya se le pasará. -Le dijo Delilah, asqueada por tener que decir aquello, ya que necesitaba que Ginny estuviese lo más alejado de él. -Mándale flores, chocolates... lo que sea que le guste. - La chica retiró algunas cosas del escritorio y se sentó, entregando una excelente vista de sus piernas.

- Se nota que no la conoces. -Le dijo Draco, tomando el celular nuevamente y sentándose pesadamente en el sillón. -Ginny no es una mujer convencional. Y en este momento, tiene que estar entrenando para la final de mañana. Para colmo de males, sus compañeros de equipo me tienen entre ceja y ceja. -Suspiró pesadamente. -Pero lo peor de todo este embrollo, es tengo que ir obligatoriamente al partido.

- Tengo entendido que hay una fiesta luego del partido... podrías ir conmigo. -Le dijo seductoramente.

- ¿Estás loca? - Draco se levantó alterado del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. - Si llega a verte alguno de los compañeros de Ginny, estás muerta. - Y salió de ahí, dando un portazo.

Sin embargo, la puerta nuevamente se abrió y la cabeza de Draco se apareció.

- ¿Y sabes qué? Vamos a ir juntos. - Dijo, tratando de convencerse de sus palabras, - Total, ella terminó conmigo y tampoco le debo explicaciones a nadie. Si, eso haré. Y encárgate del asunto Carruthers, por favor. No vuelvo en todo el día. - Lanzó el celular al sillón donde estuvo unos instantes antes y salió, cerrando la puerta normalmente.

Delilah sonrío complacida. Las cosas iban mejor de lo esperado.

**OºOºO**

La práctica estuvo excelente. Y si mañana jugaban de la misma forma, la copa era de ellos. De eso no cabía duda.

Sin embargo, Ginny estaba dudosa de tocar la puerta: no porque no quisiera ver a su sobrina favorita o a su hermano con su esposa. Pero la verdad, no quería nombrar a Draco en la mesa, sino Ron se pondría furioso. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haberle escrito una lechuza a Hermione, pero ya se las arreglaría de alguna forma.

Ron y Hermione vivían en un barrio muggle de Londres, para que Joanne tuviese una vida normal, aunque con dos padres brujos no se puede hacer mucho. Sin embargo, la chica estaba por terminar la escuela con excelentes notas (lo que era una gran tranquilidad para Hermione) e ingresaría a Hogwarts en septiembre. Por tanto, los chicos habían acordado que, cuando su hija quedase seleccionada en el Colegio, se mudarían a Hogsmeade. Por lo tanto, cuando Ginny se decidió a entrar, debió pasar agachada, ya que montones de cajas cruzaban la sala, apilándose ordenadamente.

- ¿Es que acaso pretenden que ejercite más mis reflejos? -Preguntó Ginny divertida al entrar en la cocina. Joanne estaba sentada en la mesa, leyendo un enorme libro titulado _"Maleus Maleficarum ¿El arma más poderosa de los muggles para cazar brujas?" _y Hermione preparaba la comida.

- ¡Tía Ginny! - Gritó Joanne, dejando de lado el libro. La chica, de 10 años, tenía el cabello enmarañado de color rojo, ojos café, tez morena (sin pecas, por tanto la heredó de Hermione) y alta como su padre.

- Hola demonio, qué libro te estás devorando esta vez?

- Ginny, no le digas así, por favor. - Dijo la castaña, tratando de contener la risa. - No quiero pensar en que esta chiquilla va a andar por los pasillos de Hogwarts haciendo de las suyas.

- ¡Pero mamá, los tíos ya me dieron muchas ideas! - Le contestó su hija, de manera suplicante.

Hermione miró a ambas, resignadas.

- Hermione, no puedes hacer nada: está en su sangre. - Le dijo Ginny, con una pícara sonrisa. La chica suspiró pesadamente y miró a su hija, quién le estaba haciendo caritas tristes.

- Esta bien, siempre y cuando no me manden a llamar porque se te ocurrió colocarles bombas fétidas a las lechuzas para dejar apestoso el gran comedor...

- ¡QUE BUENA IDEA MAMÁ, GRACIAS! - Gritó la niña, emocionada por la nueva travesura.

- ¡JOANNE ELIZABETH, NI TE ATREVAS A HACERLO! - Hermione contestó alterada y con el cuchillo en la mano.

- Hermione, no es necesario que me mates, puedes darme el divorcio si ya no me soportas. - Dijo Ron, algo asustado de ver a su mujer así.

- Oh, no digas tonteras Ron, es tu hija la que me altera. - Le contestó, besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

- Ya te lo dije, Herms: está en su sangre - Le dijo Ginny.

- Hola Ginny ¿Cómo están para mañana? - Le dijo Ron, mientras se sacaba el abrigo y se sentaba a la mesa.

- Oh bien, las cosas van mejor de lo previsto... - Y los hermanos se enfrascaron en una larga charla referente a las posibles estrategias a utilizar.

Pasó un buen rato y Hermione los llamó a la mesa. Todo iba bien, hasta que en medio del postre, Joanne preguntó.

- ¿Y como está tío Draco?

Ginny los miró lentamente a cada uno y decidió decirles de inmediato.

- No lo sé pequeña, porque tío Draco y yo terminamos ayer.

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron, tratando de controlarse, pero sus orejas estaban rojas. Y la niña se sintió culpable de haber preguntado.

- Lo siento tía Ginny, yo...

- No te preocupes pequeña, de hecho, te agradezco que hayas preguntado, porque no sabía como decírselo.

- ¿Te hizo algo ese... ese...? - Ron estaba tratando de controlar su vocabulario, por respeto a la niña.

- Las cosas venían mal desde hace algún tiempo Ron, no te preocupes. Y bueno, ayer fui a su departamento y había una golfa llamada Delilah Poulain.

- ¿Otra... otra...? -Ron se levantó alterado de la mesa y se dirigió a la chimenea. Ginny lo siguió de inmediato y logró detenerlo.

- Ron, escúchame.

- ... Maldito hurón... ¡Ginny, déjame hacerlo trizas! - Le dijo su hermano, tratando de liberarse de su hermana.

- No harás nada, porque mañana sabrá lo que se pierde. Y que con un Weasley no se debe meter. - Le dijo muy por lo bajo Ginny.

- ¿Planeaste algo con los de tu equipo?

Ginny asintió suavemente. Hermione venía bajando las escaleras y se acercó a ellos.

- Joanne se fue a dormir, pero cree que metió la pata.

- Dile que no ha hecho nada malo y que, para que me crea, mañana le tendré una sorpresa. - Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. - Y estén tranquilos: Mañana, Draco Malfoy se arrepentirá de haber jugado conmigo. - Sus ojos brillaron de maldad y los abrazó.

- Que descanses Ginny. - Le dijo Ron.

- También ustedes. - Contestó.

Y con un ¡plop!, desapareció.

* * *

**_Hola a todos:_**

**_He demorado bastante en actualizar, pero tuve que ordenar mis ideas una y otra vez, además de todos los certámenes que debí rendir en la universidad, pero ya he vuelto y como recompensa, este capítulo es bastante extenso._**

**_El tercer capítulo debo escribirlo y no sé cuando podré actualizar, así que por favor sean pacientes, porque tengo dos fics más que actualiza y uno lleva parado como medio año, así que me urge actualizarlos pronto._**

**_Les agradecería que me dejen sus reviews, para saber si les gusta o no, como también para que me envíen sus ideas (y tratar de colocarlas)._**

**_Un abrazo, que tengan un feliz año nuevo._**

**_Bye!_**

**_Sophie _**


	3. Preparando las Armas

**Capítulo 3: Preparando las Armas  
**

_Se encontraba en una habitación blanca, tendido en la camilla. Veía borroso y no sabía donde estaban sus lentes, así que trató, con mucho esfuerzo, enfocar su vista y buscarlos. Estaban a su lado derecho, en un velador, rodeados por frascos de todos los colores, rotulados con una letra cursiva, apretada, lo que impedía saber qué era cada botella._

_Al colocarse los lentes, se fijó que había una chica pelirroja, sentada a su lado, que se había dejado vencer por el sueño, posando su cabeza en la cama donde se encontraba el chico. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla. ¡Cuántas veces había pensado en ella y sin embargo, nunca le envió una carta, ya que no era seguro para ninguno de los dos! Y ahora, el hecho de saber que ella estaba junto a él, le producía la mayor de las alegrías. Intentó sonreír, pero no era capaz: su cuerpo, demasiado agotado, le pedía descansar. _

_También, a su lado izquierdo, había otro velador, pero llena de flores, cartas y tarjetas en donde le deseaban que se recuperara pronto. Pero él ya estaba recuperado: ya no tenía a un lunático buscándolo por todo el país para poder matarlo e instaurar su gobierno del terror. Y aún así… algo no andaba bien._

_Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amada Ginny, a enredarlo suavemente en sus dedos y dejarlo caer. Sin embargo, a pesar del poco esfuerzo que realizaba, sentía sus manos pesadas, cada parte de su cuerpo se entumecía, obligándolo a dormir._

**OºOºO**

Ginny se levantó sobresaltada: nuevamente había soñado con él. Aunque esta vez despertó antes de la peor parte, la que la hacía despertar gritándole que volviera, la que la hacía llorar a mares por lo que había pasado, aunque fuese algo que todos temían en secreto.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, para abrir el grifo de agua helada. _Necesito despertar_, pensó para sí, aunque se le pasó la mano: el agua estaba congeladísima, lo que se tradujo en un montón de gritos y maldiciones que cualquiera que deteste bañarse con agua congelada diría.

Salió de la ducha, envuelta en una bata de color blanco, tiritando y diciéndose que nunca jamás en la vida cometería semejante locura nuevamente. Se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, específicamente a su mesita de noche y tomó la varita. El dormitorio era un desastre, así que con una floritura mandó a que cada cosa se colocara en su lugar. Al ver todo ordenado, con un nuevo movimiento de su varita, hizo que su pelo se secara a tal punto que su colorida cabellera lisa era una réplica exacta al pelo de Hermione en Hogwarts.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se disponía a corregir el problema de su pelo, cuando un suave toc toc se oyó en la ventana. Era la lechuza que le entregaba El Profeta todos los fines de semana. Así que abrió la ventana y depositó el dinero en la bolsa que traía el ave atada a su pata, la que se fue feliz de haber cumplido su cometido.

Cerró la ventana, se tiró en la cama para leer los titulares del día, pero lo que vio la hizo levantarse de inmediato.

- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE SOY DRACO MALFOY? – gritó de inmediato, pero su grito se vio opacado por un estruendo ocurrido en el living de su casa. Fue de inmediato a ver y suspiró de alivio al ver que eran sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Malnacido! – dijo Sarah, con la voz algo rara, ya que tenía a sus compañeros de equipo sobre ella aún.

- ¡Desgraciado! – esta vez, fue Chloe, quién se levantó con algo de dificultad (llevaba unos tacones muy altos), enfatizando aún más su enojo al golpear su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

- ¡Infeliz! – Jessica, por su parte, se dejó caer en sillón, bufando de ira. – Deberías hacer papilla su "amiguito colgante". – Los chicos hicieron unas muecas extrañas, imaginándose el castigo.

- ¡Bastardo! – dijo Hugh, alterado. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Supuestamente, el era el más centrado de todos. – Ay sí, dije una palabrota ¿y qué? el tipo se la merece. – Dijo malhumorado. El resto, se miró entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

- Menos mal no soy la única que lo odia en este momento. –Habló Ginny, algo divertida de verlos reaccionar así, sobretodo con tanta ceniza en sus rostros y ropas.

- ¿Y entonces, qué vamos a hacer? -

- Darle su merecido, por supuesto. – Contestó Ginny, caminando de un lado para otro.

- Sí pelirroja, pero eso es algo obvio ¿no crees? – le contestó Robert, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Entonces no sé qué diablos pretenden. –Respondió.

- Primero, necesitamos un vestido muy escotado. – Le dijo Chloe. – Siempre y cuando, el baboso de mi novio deje de mirarte como un sexópata.

Robert miró ofendido a su novia, quién sólo le sonrío y le guiñó un ojo.

- Segundo, una poción que te convierta en toda una belleza… - le dijo Sean, quien era un experto en el área de las pociones.

- ¡Hey! No soy tan fea… - Contestó Ginny, algo ofendida por el comentario.

- No tontita, sino para que no te reconozca el hurón. – Habló Sarah, con una sonrisa en los labios. Su amiga era muy picota.

- Y tercero, dejarlo con ganas de más. – Le dijo Jessica, con un pícaro brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Más? –Su tono sugería que ese más era…

- Más, mi querida Ginny. – Sonrió con malicia. – Mucho más…

**OºOºO**

Draco estaba en la cama, tratando de dormir un poco más, pero el insistente picoteo de la lechuza en la ventana le hacía imposible continuar. Así que molesto, se dirigió a la ventana, pagó de mala gana, tomó el diario y miró, somnoliento, el titular. Al verlo, se restregó los ojos y leyó en voz alta, para poder creer lo que decía.

EXCLUSIVO: DRACO MALFOY TIENE NOVIA Y NO ES GINNY WEASLEY.

- Por Merlín –dijo para sí. – Seré hurón muerto… - Abrió los ojos, tratando de procesar si verdaderamente había dicho eso, pero al fin y al cabo no importaba que criatura fuera: la chica lo haría pedazos. Así que comenzó a leer, para ver que tan mal se venía la cosa con su ex – novia.

_Al parecer, los días de la feliz pareja formada por la jugadora de quidditch Ginevra Weasley y el empresario Draco Malfoy han llegado a su fin. Los tortolitos habían formalizado el noviazgo hace un mes, por lo que se rumoreaba que el matrimonio sería después de la final de quidditch. Sin embargo, hoy es el gran partido y la cazadora de los Holyhead Harpies al parecer se encuentra totalmente devastada por la decisión que habría tomado su novio. Fuentes cercanas a la pareja, confidenciaron que la joven jugadora era una persona "controladora, insegura y muy celosa de toda mujer que se le acercara a su novio". Esto último, se debe a que el joven Malfoy tiene un vasto historial de mujeres que han tenido alguna relación afectuosa, siendo su última "adquisición", la ex – novia del difunto héroe, Harry Potter…_

- Maldita sea, ¿Es que siquiera tratándose de MÍ tiene que salir nombrado el asqueroso cabeza rajada? – Dijo para sí molesto, aunque volvió a leer la última frase. – Mi última "adquisición"… ay, Ginny me va a hacer papilla en el partido… ¡El partido!

Draco salió corriendo a buscar el aparato _muggle_ que usaba para comunicarse con ella, el cual se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Lo tomó y vio que tenía como fundo de pantalla una foto de Ginny, con su pelo rojo desordenado por culpa del viento y con una sonrisa tan pura…

- Despierta hombre, que ya no hay vuelta que darle. – Se dijo algo asustado. Tomó aire y marcó el número. El aparato comenzó a marcar tono y Draco, nervioso, comenzó a sudar frío.

En el departamento de Ginny, en cambio, estaban dándole forma al plan y viendo qué elementos necesitarían, cuando sonó el teléfono de la cocina. Todos se miraron silenciosos, diciéndose con las miradas "¿Quién hablará con él?". El teléfono volvió a sonar, acallando el sonoro suspiro de Ginny cuando se levantó a contestar. Dejó que sonara una vez más, y contestó.

- Ginny Weasley. – habló cínicamente.

- ¿Ya leíste _El Profeta_? – Preguntó algo dudoso.

- Tu qué crees… - le dijo entre dientes, tratando de controlar su ira.

- Por favor, no creas que yo…

- ¿Qué no crea que, hurón malnacido? – Esta vez comenzó a gritar, alejando el auricular de su oído y colocándolo frente a su rostro, como si lo estuviera encarando. - ¿Qué fui tu última adquisición? ¿Qué soy otra de las tantas mujeres que has tenido y que para mantenerme he tenido que convertirme en una perra? ¿Ah?

- …

- ¡CONTÉSTAME MALDITO HIJO DE… - En ese momento, Ginny cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, estaba en el departamento de su ex – novio, diciéndole todas las cosas que sentía. – Si, me hiciste llorar, pero ¿Qué te importa eso a ti? he llorado tantas veces por tu culpa… y no, no estoy devastada, sino más bien dolida, porque no tuviste las agallas de terminar conmigo, porque tuve que pillarte con la maldita golfa aquí para darme cuenta que ya no me amabas…

- Ginny…

- Pero tú qué sabes, total, tantas han pasado por tu cama que ya perdiste la cuenta las veces que te han hecho la misma escenita…

- Ginny… - le dijo Draco, suavemente.

- Pero yo no soy como todas ellas, ¿Lo sabes, cierto? Como no lo vas a saber, si yo soy ¡"la ex - novia de difunto héroe "Harry Potter"! – le dijo esta última frase con fuerza, haciendo los gestos de las comillas con sus dedos.

- ¡Ginny! – le gritó Draco, tomándola del brazo.

- ¿¡Qué quieres, por Merlin!?

- Estás en mi departamento…

- Pues claro que lo sé, idiota…

- En bata. – le dijo esto último casi en un susurro. La chica se miró y se puso roja. Pero todo su cuerpo se puso rojo cuando vio al chico en los sexies boxers negros.

- Y yo estoy mirando GRAN parte de tu humanidad. – Le dijo la chica, con algo de picardía. Draco, por su parte, se miró y sonrió.

- Y a pesar de lo que diga la prensa, nunca dormimos juntos.

La chica lo miró fijamente, mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- ¿Te duele no haberme llevado a la cama? –le preguntó Ginny, seriamente. Draco se sentó a su lado, tratando de abrazarla.

- No eres cualquier chica, pelirroja. Por tanto, no puedo tratarte como a cualquiera. - Dijo, algo serio. Ella dejó que la abrazara, aunque seguía algo tensa.

- Y aún así… - iba a comenzar Ginny con la perorata, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Draco, pero éste la interrumpió.

- Si, aún así, Delilah estaba aquí. Lo sé. Pero aún así, seguimos usando las cosas que alguna vez le dedicamos al otro. – Le dijo al oído, con los ojos cerrados. – La bata te la regalé en tu cumpleaños.

- Y esos boxers también son de tu cumpleaños. – La chica se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. A esos ojos grises tan duros pero cautivantes a la vez. – No creí que necesitaras cubrir tu humanidad.

- De hecho, no necesito hacerlo, pero ya que me los regalaste… pensé que podría cumplir alguna loca fantasía tuya. – Contestó, sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a la boca de la chica, pero sin besarla. - ¿Qué pasó por tu mente cuando los compraste?

- ¿Tengo que explicártelo? – Le susurró, acercando su boca a la de él. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, a milímetros de distancia, conteniendo la pasión que sienten por el otro, por miedo a caer, por miedo a cometer un error.

- Ginny, yo… - Draco habló suavemente, sintiendo como su aliento embriagaba a Ginny.

- Ya lo sé, decidiste estar con otra persona. – Le dijo algo molesta por tener que recordar ese pequeño detalle. Se levantó del sillón, los ojos algo vidriosos por todo lo que había vuelto a sentir en tan poco tiempo. – Supongo que irás a ver el partido.

Draco, algo molesto por lo último, contestó algo serio.

- Sabes que iré acompañado.

- Nada es perfecto, cariño. – Le dijo Ginny, acariciando su rostro fugazmente, para luego, desaparecer de ahí.

**OºOºO**

Ginny regresó directamente a su dormitorio, ya que necesitaba vestirse. Aunque era cierto, no era el motivo principal.

El hecho de volverlo a ver, pero esta vez de una manera más... íntima, le hizo pensar si acaso algo no andaba bien. Sí, cierto, ninguno de los dos confiaba plenamente en el otro, pero cada vez que estaban juntos, ambos mostraban lo que el mundo no quería ver.

Y hoy, al verlo nuevamente, sintió que el corazón saltaba de alegría al saber que él estaba ahí... aún pensando en ella.

_No te preocupes, quizás te lleves una sorpresa. - _Pensó para sí, mientras abría la puerta de su closet. – _Recuerda que él no es como tú._

Sonrió al recordar ese pequeño detalle, pero al segundo después estaba hecha furia. Toda su ropa había ido a parar desordenadamente a su cama.

- ¡Más les vale no haber revisado mi ropa interior, sino les va a pasar algo peor que a Draco Malfoy! – Gritó estruendosamente para que la oyeran los chicos.

En el salón, Sean se acercó a Robert y le susurra algo. Robert sólo sonríe y las chicas lo miran perplejo. Chloe, en cambio, había salido de la casa para ir a buscar a Ron, Hermione y Joanne.

Ginny salió de su habitación, vestida con una polera negra, jeans y zapatillas, en el preciso momento en que Ron y su familia salían de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué se ha creído ese pedazo de puerco… - Comenzó Ron, mientras agitaba el diario.

- ¡Ron! – Le dijo Hermione, molesta por el vocabulario de su esposo.

- Lo siento, Joannie, pero no me voy a controlar esta vez. – Ron le dedicó unas caricias a su hija, para luego darse vuelta a ver a su hermana. - ¡Ginny, más te vale que lo hagas trizas, sino lo haré yo!

- Tranquilo, Ron, de la venganza nos encargamos nosotros. – Contestó tranquilamente. – Ahora, necesito saber si tienes mi encargo especial.

- Es muy arriesgado, aún no están hechas todas las pruebas de calidad…

- Pues termínalas y en la noche haremos el gran lanzamiento. –Le dijo con su voz más dulce e inocente posible, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Lo harías por mí?

Ron suspiró: su hermana era una excelente chantajista.

- Malfoy tenía razón en algo. – Habló mientras se levantaba. – Tu verdadera casa es Slytherin. – La chica sonrió.

- Ron… - Su hermano se dio vuelta antes de irse.

- Dale un toque especial. – Y le guiñó el ojo, al momento que éste desaparecía.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al oír las palabras de la pelirroja.

- ¿Es que todo debe incluir una venganza por parte tuya, Ginevra Weasley?

- Hermione, el honor de la familia está en juego. -Contestó seria, pero cuando mira a Joanne, le guiñó un ojo. – Además, el hurón se lo merece después de leer este titular.

- ¿Y acaso no le has pedido explicaciones?

- Draco la llamó hace 45 minutos. – Dijo Sean, pensando en voz alta, aunque se dio cuenta que lo había dicho muy fuerte, ya que los cojinazos volaron.

- Gracias, ahora me veré obligada a decir lo que pasó allá. – Dijo molesta.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Robert.

- ¿Le pegaste en ya-sabes-donde? – Esta vez fue Joanne. Hermione, al darse cuenta que su hija esta ahí, la miró.

- Vete a la habitación de tu tía, jovencita.

- Pero, mamá…

- Ya basta, Hermione, si igual se va a enterar. –Le dijo la pelirroja, algo complicada por tener que contarles a todos lo que había pasado, aunque no era nada del otro mundo (Según su mente. El corazón siempre se manda solo). – Lo que pasó fue… - Pero en eso suena el celular de Chloe y la chica, al mirar el número, se quedó pálida.

- Vamos, Chloe, contesta o apágalo. – Dijo Hugh. – Tenemos que oír esto… lo podemos usar en nuestro favor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Sarah, mientras aún sonaba el aparato.

- Este… voy a la cocina.

Se dirigió hacia allá, en donde cerró la puerta y contestó en voz baja.

- Malfoy, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme? –Preguntó furiosa.

- No lo tomes como un cumplido, nena: tengo dueño.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Es esa golfa que estaba en tu departamento, lista para ser "servida"?

- Se llama Delilah, querida. – Contestó algo cansino.

- Como sea. Pero… Malfoy ¿Eres gay?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Es que como dijiste que tenías dueño, yo pensé que… - Trató de contestarle sin reírse demasiado. Le encantaba provocar a la gente.

- Ese es el problema Sormerville: pensaste. –Le dijo molesto. - Y no, mi dueño soy yo. Sólo que la concesión la tiene Ginny.

- Pues no le sirve mucho que digamos en este momento.

- Cierto, pero para eso estás tú.

- Explícate.

- Tienes que deshacerte de Delilah en la fiesta.

- ¿VAS A LLEVARLA A LA FIESTA, RENACUAJO? – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para luego morderse la lengua. ¿Es que acaso debía ser tan explosiva?

- Se más discreta Somerville y responde si me vas a ayudar o no.

- Te ayudo si no la llevas al partido, y en especial a la fiesta.

- Muy tarde: Ginny sabe que voy con ella.

- Pues acabas de joderte solito: no te va a perdonar.

- ¡No quiero que me perdone!

- ¿Entonces?

- Necesito saber… si acaso sigue sintiendo algo por mí. –Silencio al otro lado. Estaba por hablar, cuando Chloe suspiró.

- Mira, es muy difícil creerte si vas a llevar a tu amiguita contigo. Y en especial, con la cobertura de prensa. Además, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando sepas la respuesta? ¿Deshacerte de la golfa?

- Obvio.

- Eres tan tonto a veces, Malfoy. –Contestó enojada. –Todas, con excepción de Ginny, han buscado tu dinero.

- Delilah trabaja conmigo desde hace poco. Y tiene un excelente sueldo: no he recibido quejas de ninguno de mis empleados.

- Lo que tú digas, hurón.

- No me digas…

- Sí, sí, blah, blah. – Contestó aburrida. – Tres últimas cosas: debes aclarar lo que verdaderamente sientes, ser absolutamente sincero con ella y madurar de una vez por todas. Sé que la última es más difícil, pero no pido milagros.

- ¿Eso significa que me vas a ayudar?

- Primero, convénceme. – Y cortó el teléfono.

Chloe salió de la cocina cuando vio que todos discutían acaloradamente.

- Ya les dije que no podemos hacer una poción multijugos ahora, por mucho que aceleremos el efecto. – Contestó Hermione, algo cansada por repetir una y otra vez.

- ¿Y la transformación humana? – Esa era Sarah.

- Es algo rebuscado. – Contestó Sean.

- ¿Y si le pedimos a Teddy que nos preste sus poderes metamorfomagos? – Cuando Robert terminó decirlo, todos se miraron asombrados y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Cuando Chloe pudo tomar algo de aire, le respondió.

- ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida! Pero como viene de ti querido, entonces no me extraña.

- Chloe, ya veras…

- ¿Y como Teddy me envió una poción para cambiar de color mi cabello? – Dijo inocentemente Joanne y todos se quedaron callados. Robert tenía una cara de satisfacción al ver que su idea no era tan descabellada.

- Que gracias a Dios encontré y la escondí bajo… -Comenzó a decir Hermione, pero Joanne continuó hablando.

- ¿Incontables hechizos y maldiciones? Es mentira: tan sólo había que terminar el encantamiento con tu varita. Hiciste un encantamiento de reconocimiento. – Todos, sin excepción se quedaron con la boca abierta: la chiquilla era un genio.

- JOANNE ELIZABETH WEASLEY, VAS A ESTAR CASTIGADA DE POR VIDA. –Gritó Hermione, alterada: su hija era definitivamente un demonio.

- No me importa: total, papá te pondrá la cara del Gato con Botas y lo besarás, se irán a la habitación y… - Ginny le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera diciendo más cosas, ya que Hermione tenía una cara de espanto horrible.

- Te lo dije, Herm, esta chiquilla es un demonio. –Ginny miró a su sobrina y le habló. –Si te saco la mano, ¿No dirás nada que pueda causarle a tu madre un infarto? –Al ver que la niña negaba, le retiró su mano y le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa a su madre. –Y volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿Tienes la botella aquí? – La chica sacó la botella de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a Ginny.

- Ok Gin, me rindo: mi hija se convertirá en una chantajista profesional si no te ayudo ahora. – Contestó Hermione, tratando de mantenerse seria. –Hay una forma, pero no pienso decirla, ya que tengo a cierta persona a mi lado que llegando a casa, buscará por todos lados donde se encuentra el hechizo. Y esta vez, si está protegido por incontables hechizos y maldiciones, jovencita. – Pasa a buscarlo a Sortilegios Weasley a las 4.

- Gracias. – Le dijo Ginny suavemente.

- Y ahora Joanne, vamos a casa.

- Pero…

- Será mejor que no digas nada, chica. –Le dijo Chloe con una sonrisa, cuando su celular vuelve a sonar, avisando un mensaje de texto.

Joanne se despidió de todos en silencio, mientras entraba a la chimenea.

- Vaya niña, ¿eh? – Dijo Hugh.

- Ay, Merlín, lo que me espera. – Dijo Sarah, lamentándose para sí.

- Bueno, pero ahora, hay que moverse: debemos ver el nuevo look despampanante de Ginny. – Contestó Sean.

- Son unos babosos. – Les dijo, sonriente.

- Oye, si nosotros babeamos, significa que Malfoy se va a derretir. ¿O no, Chloe?

- …

- ¿Podrías dejar de ver tu estúpido teléfono y concentrarte? – Le dijo Robert, molesto. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Vamos chicos, esta noche debemos lucirnos. – Dijo feliz, mientras se levantaba. – Y Robert, estás a "dieta".

Todos rieron por lo bajo, mientras comenzaban a desaparecer para ir al Londres muggle. Sin embargo, Chloe se quedó un par de segundos más en el departamento.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, Malfoy, - mientras leía por enésima vez el mensaje de texto, que decía _A las 3, en la cafetería de siempre _–porque sino, olvídate de tener descendencia. -Y desapareció.

* * *

**Hola: Tuve que editar el capi ya que no agregó mis comentarios finales.**

**Lo primero es pedir las disculpas pertinentes, por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Pero, lamentablemente, el tiempo es un bien escaso en mi vida. Ojalá lo comprendan, ya que mis estudios universitarios son bastante absorventes.**

**Segundo, habrán notado que hay muchas chispas entre Draco y Ginny. Y bueno, nuestra querida pelirroja ansía la venganza, la cual veremos en el cuarto capítulo. Y de Draco, ¿Qué se puede decir? Creo que las palabras de Chloe son las más indicadas, aunque no se espera un cambio de la noche a la mañana.**

**Como último punto, les confirmo, ya que si hacen una lectura entre líneas, se darán cuenta, que las cosas en el próximo capítulo se van a enredar bastante: comienza la curiosidad de saber quién es en realidad Delilah y Chloe ayudará a Draco en su cometido, aunque todo se complicará con un baile.**

**¡Ah! Colocaré una encuesta, preguntando si quieren una escena lemmon de Ginny y Draco, obvio.**

**Y para finalizar, quiero agradecer todos los reviews y alertas que he recibido en mi correo. Y un agradecimiento especial a mi beta (es mi primera historia beteada), Sirenita, por su trabajo y en especial, por la espera.**

**Un abrazo, ánimo en los estudios y que estén bien.**

**Sophie.**

* * *


	4. La Hora de la Verdad

***Aparece en una gran burbuja de kevlar y un megáfono en la mano***

**¡HE VUELTO!**

**Les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic tan amado, pero que he tenido en el tintero por tanto tiempo.**

**Y será terminado, lo juro, aunque me demore un siglo y tenga que beber pociones rejuvenecedoras para poder terminar el fic viva.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por mí), le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "La Hora de la Verdad"**

Draco y Delilah llegaron al estadio. Él, absolutamente de negro, sacó a relucir su peor cara, ya que su acompañante, de por sí despampanante, lucía un vestido rojo, con un gran escote en su parte delantera.

La chica, feliz de haber dejado babeando a cada hombre que se cruzara en su camino, simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar su momento de gloria, posando para los fotógrafos que querían retratar a la nueva conquista de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, a Draco no le importaba nada. Los medios habían destruido su reputación en los tiempos de guerra, pero gracias a su talento innato para los negocios, se había recuperado, como un ave fénix. Y hoy, le habían dado un gran dolor de cabeza por culpa de su no… ex – novia.

Después de que la muchedumbre se hubiese alejado de ellos, ya que muchas personas, por culpa de la chica, no podían encontrar sus asientos, Draco intentó alejarse de Delilah, pero se distrajo al ver pasar una chica de tez tan blanca como la suya, de cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, en un vestido plateado que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, pero que cubría sus hombros por una caperuza de color marfil. La chica, percatándose de su presencia, le sonrió tímidamente y él, hizo un ademán con su cabeza. Sin embargo, un pellizco en el brazo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Le preguntó molesto.

- Quiero sentarme, querido. – Contestó Delilah, seductoramente, aunque para él no era más que un intento patético de captar su atención.

- ¿Te aburriste de exhibirte? – Dijo con sorna.

- ¿Celoso, cariño? Te apuesto que la estúpida de tu ex no era capaz de llevar un vestido como el mío. – Delilah se preocupó de enfatizar cada una de sus palabras con veneno, pero no contaba con la inesperada reacción de Draco.

- No te atrevas a compararte con ella. – Respondió duramente, mientras la sostenía firme de la muñeca.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? – Delilah lo miraba desafiante. – Te recuerdo cariño, que estábamos en tu departamento…

Draco estaba por contestarle, cuando los interrumpió una nueva voz femenina:

- Disculpe señor Malfoy, pero somos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" – dijo la mujer, mientras mostraba su identificación. Draco no pudo evitar colocar los ojos en blanco. De todos los periodistas que habían en ese lugar, justo tenía que ser una amiga de Ginny. ¿Su nombre? No venía al caso. Lo que sí venía al caso, era que eso, significaba problemas. Más problemas. – Y nos gustaría hacerle una entrevista a su… nueva… - Draco sabía que estaba haciendo el gran esfuerzo de no decir nada mordaz, así que decidió ayudarla un poco.

- Delilah, ¿te gustaría…?

Pero no tuvo que esperar una respuesta: la chica de inmediato comenzó a hablar con la periodista, mientras que el fotógrafo, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese momento, le sacaba fotos.

Hastiado, fue a su asiento. Pero su rostro se iluminó al ver a la enigmática mujer que había pasado por su lado momentos antes, sentada en su fila, específicamente, a su izquierda.

- Hola. –Dijo él.

- Hola. –Contestó ella.

La chica, no obstante, ni lo miraba. Estaba pendiente de la pantalla gigante que estaba al otro lado del estadio, mostrando avisos publicitarios de varias tiendas y productos mágicos. Draco, algo exasperado porque no era tomado en cuenta, intentó entablar una conversación nuevamente.

- ¿Y tu acompañante?

- No tengo. –Contestó. - ¿Quieres ser el mío?

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa: la respuesta le encantó, pero a la vez, la chica era de armas tomar y aún no se acostumbraba a que una chica tomara la iniciativa. Sólo lo hizo una, que en este momento deseaba hacerlo puré. Así que prefirió tomar una actitud defensiva, sólo por si las moscas.

- Lo siento, vengo acompañado.

- ¿Con la chica recatada? – Y sonrió coquetamente, mientras se quitaba la caperuza y dejaba ver su espalda por completo. – Supongo que a tu novia no le molestará que me hagas compañía por un rato.

- No es mi novia. – Le contestó Draco, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- ¡Vaya! Un hombre como tú no pasa mucho tiempo solo.

- ¿Y quién dijo que estaba solo? – Contestó en un ronco susurro, mientras abrazaba suavemente a la chica.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras que el silencio comenzaba a reinar en el lugar. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la Final número… - Se oyeron un par de hojas. – A la Final de Quidditch!

- Oh, vamos, ¿es que no lo puedes decir con más ánimo?

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú mejor?

Se oyó un carraspeo y esta vez, una voz mucho más grave, pero animada, comenzó a hablar:

- ¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a una nueva Final de Quidditch! Muchos equipos han luchado para estar en este gran espectáculo, pero sólo mejores han logrado llegar aquí. Y yo, su humilde servidor Lee Jordan, seré el comentarista de este partido.

Un gran rugido se sintió en el estadio, cuando de la nada, comenzaron a sonar tambores al ritmo de una danza tribal. El extremo contrario donde se encontraban Draco y la chica, comenzó a vitorear una canción de ánimo.

- Así es, señoras y señores, esos tambores sólo pueden pertenecer al ¡Puddlemere United! – Un nuevo rugido de parte de los fanáticos se hizo sentir. - ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a Foula Minghella, Jonathan Gresham, Nathan Reiss, Camille Thompson, Marcel Drogett, James Duerre y su capitán, Oliver Wood! – Y a cada nombre que iba dando, del centro de la cancha, salía un petardo que explotaba en el aire.

Al nombrar a Wood, el humo comenzó a ser menos denso y se pudo ver a todo el equipo, montado en sus escobas, luciendo las túnicas azul marino adornadas con dos juncos dorados entrecruzados, girando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, subiendo a una velocidad increíble, resonando en todo el estadio los tambores, hasta que, a una buena altura sobre el estadio (menos mal los muggles no veían nada de lo que ocurría), aparecieron los juncos dorados cruzados y los jugadores bajaron a la cancha.

La gente vitoreaba enloquecida, mientras que Draco comenzaba a sudar frío y su acompañante comenzaba a frotarse las manos. El chico sabía que la hora de la venganza se acercaba sin piedad y la chica estaba ansiosa de ver su cara de sorpresa.

- Una gran presentación de los chicos, - dijo Jordan, con su animada voz, - pero aún no hemos visto a los campeones del año anterior, que vienen a defender su trofeo. – Dijo éste, excitado de la emoción. – Por primera vez, desde su fundación, hay tres hombres en el equipo. Y como dato para las chicas, ninguno está disponible. – Un abucheo general por parte de las mujeres se hizo escuchar. Sin embargo, la chica de vestido plateado estaba más concentrada en pegarse al cuerpo de Draco y en colocar su mano en la rodilla de él. Draco, orgulloso de su sex appeal, se acercó al cuello de ella y se quedó ahí, hipnotizado por el olor a fresas de la chica.

Un momento, ¿fresas?

- Disculpa, no me has dicho tu nombre. – Le espetó Draco. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de éste, ella supo que era cosa de tiempo. Se maldijo por el pequeño gran error que cometió.

- Yo…

- Draco, querido… - Delilah al ver a la mujer y luego a Draco, endureció sus facciones de inmediato. Atrás había quedado su actitud empalagosa. - ¿Quién es esa, Draco?

- Disculpa… - Respondió la chica a la rubia; odiaba que la ningunearan.

- Delilah…

Jordan dejó pasar los abucheos y comenzó a hablar nuevamente. La pelinegra pensaba una y otra vez "que se acabe pronto, que se acabe pronto".

- Y sin más rodeos, les presento a los jugadores de… ¡Los Holyhead Harpies! – Y en medio de una canción _muggle,_ la multitud comenzó a gritar. – Les presento al adorable matrimonio de Hugh y Jessica Kirkham. – De uno de los lados del estadio, una adorable pareja de ancianos – según lo que se veía en la pantalla gigante – desapareció, lo que generó un gran "¡Oh!" de parte del público y una ovación general cuando aparecieron ambos, con las túnicas verde oscuro y la garra dorada, montados en sus escobas, comenzando a dar vueltas por el estadio hasta quedar flotando en la cancha. – Luego, la pareja más candente y explosiva del mundo mágico, Robert Weller y Chloe Somerville. – La pantalla mostró a una sexy adolescente de cabello castaño que llevaba una mini falda roja y un top negro semitransparente y a un hombre de tez oscura, de aproximadamente un metro noventa, enfundado en un traje de sastre de color negro, camisa negra y corbata blanca. Cuando desaparecieron, se les vio besándose acarameladamente, ambos en una sola escoba. Cuando llegaron junto a Hugh y Jessica, Chloe sacó su varita y con un azote al aire, apareció su escoba, a la que se montó con rapidez.

Draco comenzó a mirar todo esto extrañado, mientras Delilah y la chica misteriosa se lanzaban mordaces halagos.

- Además, ese vestido no te queda… con lo plana que eres… No me sorprende que estés usando relleno. – Le dijo Delilah, molesta.

- Tal vez podrías prestarme un poco, ya que tienes tanto que se te desparrama por todos lados… Supongo que el escote no ayuda mucho que digamos. – La pelinegra estaba harta: Sus ojos verdes centelleaban por poder colocar sus largos y afilados dedos sobre el cuello de esa cualquiera…

- Ya basta, Delilah. – Le dijo Draco, sin mirarla, ya que estaba concentrado en mirar a su otra acompañante. – Dime que no estás metida en todo esto.

- ¿Y qué si lo estoy? – le contestó haciéndose la misteriosa.

En ese momento, Jordan ya había presentado a los hermanos Hampton (Sean y Sarah por si las moscas), por tanto, sólo quedaba ella.

- Y por último, pero no menos importante, la ahora soltera más codiciada del mundo mágico, no sólo por su belleza y encanto, sino por su enorme talento, tengo el honor de presentar a… ¡Ginevra Weasley!

De inmediato, la chica que estaba ante Draco, comenzó a desaparecer y él, desesperado en no creer lo que su cerebro le decía, estiró una mano adonde estaba ella y en eso, agarró algo duro y muy bien formado. Sintió dos dedos blancos levantándole la barbilla y entonces la vio, enfundada en su túnica verde oscura, con el escudo del equipo, sonriéndole con desdén.

- Vaya querido, sé que me extrañas, pero tal vez deberías sacar la mano de ahí. Ya sabes, estamos en un estadio abarrotado de gente. – Le dijo Ginny, divertida, mientras Draco apartaba la mano de uno de sus senos. La multitud comenzó a reírse y Draco quedó en un estado de shock. Delilah, la miró furiosa, con ganas de decirle algo, pero la Weasley fue más rápida.

- Y yo que juraba que ya te habías acostado con él, pero creo que no necesitas hacerte tanta propaganda. – Dijo, en alusión a su escote. El público hizo "Uuuu…" y la rubia entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sin decir nada. – En fin, debo ir a jugar. Te veo en la fiesta, cariño. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se precipitó al borde del muro, del cual saltó sin mayor aspaviento. La gente gritó, pero cuando vieron que Ginny chasqueó los dedos y cayó sobre su escoba, la gente comenzó a vitorear sin control, hasta que todos los del equipo llegaron junto a ella y le sonrieron satisfechos.

El árbitro apareció, saludó a Wood y a Sean y les indicó que se saludaran. Ambos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dieron la mano. El árbitro sacó la snitch de su bolsillo y dejó que volara libre. Luego, las bludgers hicieron su aparición dentro de un baúl mágico, el cual se abrió al instante y salieron disparadas a buscar víctimas. Y por último, la quaffle, la cual estaba en la palma del árbitro.

- El referi, Gianfranco Molina, les recuerda que no pueden utilizar las varitas para cegar a su enemigo, o hacerlos perder la coordinación, ya saben: lo de siempre. – El público no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario despreocupado de Jordan. _Si McGonagall me oyera…_ pensó para si. - ¡Vamos, árbrito, no más cháchara y lance la quaffle luego!

La multitud, animada por las palabras de Jordan, vitoreó enloquecida. Esto logró sacar a Draco de su trance y, de paso, ahogar las maldiciones de Delilah por el "atrevimiento" de Ginny. Sin darse cuenta la rubia, Malfoy la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

- Draco, ¿vas a dejar que esto se quede así? ¡Esa comadreja te acaba de poner en ridículo! – Esas últimas palabras no lograron más que sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Escúchame bien, Delilah, porque no lo voy a repetir: yo sabía a lo que venía, por tanto asumo las consecuencias. Pero tú, si quieres salir con tu vestido puesto – aunque si salieras desnuda no sería mucha la diferencia, - entonces cerrarás tu maldita boca sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Me has entendido?

- Draco, suéltame. – Le dijo la chica siseando.

Cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de que le había apretado el brazo, la soltó de inmediato, como si le diera asco. Delilah miró con desprecio hacia donde se encontraba una cabellera pelirroja, pero no dijo ni una palabra. _La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío_, pensó, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miró de reojo a su acompañante, que miraba fijo hacia la cancha. _Tranquila, Lilah, desde mañana en adelante comienza la diversión _pensó nuevamente, riendo en forma disimulada.

El referí se subió a su escoba y comenzó a elevarse de inmediato. Los jugadores, sincronizadamente, subieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Molina, miró a ambos jugadores y pitó de inmediato, lanzando la bola roja.

- ¡Y la quaffle está en el aire, señores! – Gritó Jordan – ¡Que comience la carnicería!

La quaffle estuvo en el aire por un par de segundos. Y cuando cayó al lado de Gresham, Ginny, de un manotazo, la apartó y la tomó. De inmediato, la multitud comenzó a rugir de emoción.

- ¡Y la chica Weasley no le dio tiempo a la cazadora del United! Será para la próxima, querida. ¡Y miren como se mueven las cazadoras!

Ginny, Sarah y Jessica se movían como si la vida se les fuera en ello, esquivando bludgers y pasando a los cazadores del United con una facilidad asombrosa. Cuando las tres llegaron al arco de Wood, le dedicaron una sonrisa y Ginny lanzó la bola, causando que el guardián se moviera hacia la izquierda.

Sin embargo, todo era una finta para que Wood desprotegiera el aro izquierdo: Sarah se adelantó y con su escoba, golpeó la quaffle con fuerza.

- ¡Y esa excelente jugada abre el marcador para los Harpies! Parece que esta noche, tendremos un bello espectáculo, señoras y señores.

Los hinchas de los Harpies gritaban entusiasmados, mientras que los simpatizantes del United comenzaron a corear el himno a viva voz. La quaffle volvió a estar en el aire y esta vez, Nathan Reiss la atrapó y comenzó a volar por el campo, acompañado de Camille, la que le iba alejando todas las blugders.

Sin embargo, quitarle la bola a Reiss era todo un desafío: Gresham y Drogett, jugadores fornidos pero con la agilidad de una bailarina, les bloqueaban el paso a cado rato, lo que daba la impresión, a lo lejos, de una masa humana. Además, el escudo iba completado por el otro golpeador, Duerre, el cual protegía a los otros jugadores.

- Vaya, vaya, el United está causando un gran dolor de cabeza a los Harpies con ese escudo. ¿Pero será suficiente?

En eso, Jessica ve como Drogett se pasa la quaffle por la espalda para dársela a Gresham y se detiene un par de metros más, hasta que tiene la bola en su rostro…

- ¡Y Jessica Kirkham logra hacerse con la pelota, damas y caballeros! – Los Harpies rugieron de emoción al ver la jugada y todo el equipo comenzó a seguirla, tal como los patos cuando emigran.

- Ya quedan 15 metros, 10, 5, la cazadora lanza y... ¡Reiss se hace con la bola, pero un muy buen golpe de Weller hizo que se le cayera y la chica Hampton la toma, se la lanza a Weasley y es otro punto para los Harpies!

La multitud volvió a rugir, mientras se elevaban mensajes de apoyo a los Harpies, con mensajes no muy diplomáticos que digamos.

"¡¡¡VAMOS HARPIES, ESTA NOCHE PATEAREMOS LOS TRASEROS DEL UNITED!!!"

- ¡Vaya, los ánimos comienzan a encenderse aquí y el United demuestra todo su descontento! – Las palabras de Jordan eran opacadas por muchísimas pifias y uno que otro grito, amplificado por un _Sonorus_, les decía "¡Métanse la escoba por el culo, Harpies!" o "¡Harpies, escuchen, váyanse a la…!"

En ese momento, un pitazo del árbitro retumbó por el estadio.

- Eso es una advertencia, querido público: si no se comportan, corremos el riesgo de que se suspenda el partido. – La multitud, al oír estas palabras, se controló, por lo que sólo se oía un zumbido parecido al de las abejas.

Otro pitazo y la quaffle nuevamente se elevó en el aire y cayó para el lado de Ginny, quien no tuvo que pensar dos veces su próxima acción a seguir. Sin embargo, uno de los bateadores del United se adelantó, lanzándole la bludger directo a su rostro, y los hinchas saltaron enfurecidos por el ataque a su cazadora.

- ¡Menos mal que tiene reflejos, sino la cara le habría quedado hecho puré! – Exclamó Jordan. – ¡Weasley se la lanza a la chica Hampton, pero Gresham se cruza y ahora el United tiene el poder!

Jonathan aceleró a más no poder la Saeta de Fuego 3.0 y se dirigió, flanqueado por sus compañeros, hacia Sean.

- ¡Vamos, chicas, aceleren esas escobas, que Gresham quiere abrir el marcador como sea! – El United gritaba enloquecido, liderados por su capitán, Oliver Wood, quién no dejaba de vociferar órdenes e improperios varios.

Al ver la situación de peligro, las chicas aceleraron de inmediato para poder recuperar la quaffle, siendo flanqueadas por Robert. Jessica vio como Gresham recibía la bola por parte de Reiss, se rezagó e intentó recuperarla. Pero Camille la vio y le lanzó la bludger hacia el palo de la escoba, buscando desestabilizarla.

- ¡Y Chloe Somerville salva a su compañera, lanzándole la bludger de vuelta a Thompson! – Gritó Jordan, embargado por la emoción. – Y la chica, por salvar su trasero, deja que la bludger golpee a su camarada, perdiendo la quaffle!

En efecto, la bludger golpeó el tobillo de Nathan, el cual aulló de dolor. Jessica bajó en picada para atraparla y volvió a elevarse, para así acercarse a los aros en el menor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, el resto de los jugadores del United no estaban dispuestos a perder diez puntos más, así que comenzaron a acorrarla.

- ¡Vaya, el United pretende ahogar a su rival! Pero… ¡Un momento! – Jordan se tomó unos segundos para respirar y volvió a hablar. - ¡La lanzó hacia abajo, como si fuera cualquier cosa! ¡Y Ginny Weasley la toma, salvando el juego damas y caballeros! La distancia entre Wood y la chica se acorta… ¡Ay, no quiero ver!

El pánico de Jordan por el desenlace fue tal, que tuvieron que mostrarlo por la pantalla para verificar si había sido punto o no.

- Y la pantalla muestra cómo Weasley esquiva una blugder, quedando de frente a la otra, realiza un desvío, tira la quaffle hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por Kirkham y ésta la lanza a los aros, realizando una linda curva directo al aro izquierdo… ¡PUNTO PARA LOS HARPIES!

La multitud estaba enloquecida, casi sin voz por tanto gritar. Pero Draco sabía, así como el resto de los presentes, que eso era un detalle: sus jugadores nunca habían mostrado tanta temeridad en partidos tan importantes como el que estaban presenciando.

Pero lo que a Draco le sorprendía, o más bien, comenzaba a entender, era la actitud de Ginny: siempre arriesgando el pellejo, para poder lograr un objetivo en común. En el equipo, su objetivo era ganar la copa. En su relación, su objetivo era poder ser felices. Sin embargo, al verla volar, se dio cuenta que, hasta ahora, era ella quién hacía todo el trabajo, mientras que él se dedicaba a pelear consigo mismo, diciendo que Ginny se había lavado tanto el cerebro con el sueño de formar una familia con el cara rajada de Potter, que no importaba la persona que estuviera a su lado, lograría llegar a su meta.

_¡Pero qué imbécil he sido!,_ pensó con amargura: La más pequeña de los Weasley le había compartido sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus miedos, todo aquello que podía decirse en palabras o verse traducido en acciones. Sólo les faltaba entregarse por completo. O mejor dicho, que el abriera sus brazos para recibirla y no dejarla ir nunca más.

Draco miró a Delilah, totalmente concentrada en retocar su maquillaje y hacer gestos seductores a su espejo de bolsillo. Lo más patético, era cómo los hombres que se encontraba a su alrededor, babeaban al ver el generoso escote de su acompañante. La imagen hizo que se sintieran enfermo, asqueado de si mismo por haber traído a semejante puta al partido. Y supo, que esa era la prueba que necesitaba Somerville para que le ayudara.

_Somerville, ¿Necesitas una prueba de mi amor por Ginny? Porque si ésta no sirve, no tengo cartas bajo mi manga._

Draco se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar. Cuando sintió un par de tacones caminando en forma apresurada, supo que su acompañante le exigiría una explicación.

- ¿Adonde vas, querido? – Delilah volvió a usar su sonsonete sexy, cosa que Draco encontró patético. No obstante, evitó poner los ojos en blanco o contestar en un tono irónico.

- Al bar, a encargarme de los últimos detalles para la fiesta.

- Pues, espérame. Mira que estoy aburridísima.

- No Delilah, te vas sola a casa. – Le contestó duramente, de tal forma que no quedara duda.

- Draco, eso sería un gesto muy poco caballeroso de tu parte. – Le dijo la chica, esbozando una sonrisa. _¿Es que cree que soy un payaso o qué? _Pensó furibundo.

- Pues no tengo ganas de comportarme como un caballero. – Le dijo, a punto de perder la paciencia. – No quiero estar contigo ni un minuto más, porque simplemente no vale la pena gastar mi tiempo contigo.

- ¿Otra vez con el cargo de conciencia? – Delilah había comenzado a perder la paciencia, golpeando el suelo con sus finos zapatos de diseñador. – Ya basta con el lloriqueo, Draco. Tú te aburriste de ella, porque simplemente no te la llevaste a la cama. – Malfoy se hartó: la agarró del brazo y la llevó al pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras.

- ¿Y sabes qué? Me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo, porque no eres más que una sucia puta con aires de dama distinguida. – Las palabras, cargadas de odio, parecieron no hacer mella en su acompañante. – Voy a recuperar a Ginevra, te guste o no, porque la amo, cosa que tú nunca lograrás de mí. Y si deshaciéndome de ti, logro recuperarla, pues que así sea. – La soltó bruscamente y comenzó a bajar las escalas, dejando a la rubia furibunda.

Si le gritó algo, nunca lo supo, porque en ese momento, la multitud rugió, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a inundar el cielo de colores y Lee Jordan celebraba con el megáfono en mano:

- ¡LOS HARPIES SON LOS CAMPEONES POR SEGUNDA VEZ! ¡En mi vida había visto un partido tan emocionante! Y ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Un hurón en medio de todos los fuegos artificiales?

Draco sonrió para sí: Esa pelirroja era lo mejor, y lo peor, que le había pasado.

* * *

**¡Chan!**

**Me deben odiar más aún... y se estarán preguntado... ¿Donde está el lemmon que prometiste?**

***Ve un montón de armas asesinas, entre ellos... ¿Un lanzallamas?*No me maten****, por favor**** *miradas sulfuradas***

**Esto se lo comenté a mi beta querida (Sirenita, muchas muchas gracias) y ahora quiero que ustedes lo sepan: He leído un montón de fics, entre ellos lemmon. Y por ende, con tanto detalle que hay, no quiero escribir una escena sosa ni mucho menos una porno, porque esta pareja para mí es especial. Me ha hecho replantearme todo mi amor por Harry (es mi héroe, pero es demasiado predecible... sorry) e incluso, me dan ganas de cambiar el epílogo (aunque muchas lo quieren cambiar por otras razones _cofcof_AlbusSeverus_cofcof_). Por ende, decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo, donde eso será un detalle absolutamente crucial.**

**Bueno, ¿Les gustó o no? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Dejen un review, please.**

**¡Que estén bien!**

**Sophie.**

* * *


End file.
